flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
A Call From Mario
A Call From Mario is a Flipnote released to Flipnote Hatena by GUS. Characters Stick Friends The Stick Friends are the central characters. They seem to play many video games. Mario A video game character who calls the Stick Friends. Megaman Another video game character who appears at the end of the Flipnote. C and Asis C and Asis are the central characters. They seem to play many video games. Story The Stick Friends get a phone call from one of their favorite video game characters. Video Transcript Stick Friends' Version * (8-bit video game sounds are heard.) * Stick Friend #2: You've died so many times already, and it's just the first level. * Stick Friend #1: Shut up! This time, I'm in the zone. Stay down, Koopas! (high-pitched voice) Whoo! (returns to normal voice) Hey, watch this. Yeah, this is how the pros... * Stick Friend #2: Uh, that's not very good. * (Sad 8-bit music plays, showing that the first Stick Friend has lost the game yet again.) * Stick Friend #2: Told ya. This is lame. * (The stage restarts as Mario pulls out a phone from his pocket. The telephone rings.) * Stick Friend #1: Hello? * Mario (on telephone): Stop killing me! * Stick Friend #1: Who is this? * Mario: (clears throat) It's me, Mario! * Stick Friend #1: Wait! You don't mean... * Mario: Yeah. That's exactly what I mean. So listen. Next time I die, you die, because I'm tired of being hit by turtle shells, and being hit over the noggin, and worst of all, being schooled by flying fish! I mean, that's got to be freakin' impossible! * Stick Friend #1: Where's the TV remote? (digs through couch cushions and pulls out a remote control) Found it! * Mario: I swear, if you were me, and I were you, I'd make your life a living...hey! * Stick Friend #1: Wow, glad that's over. * Stick Friend #2: Well, I'm gonna go get a Capri-Sun from the fridge! (uneasy laugh) * Stick Friend #1: Well, I might not be able to play Wii, but I can still play Megaman 2 on the iPhone! (beating sounds) Aww, man, I fell in lava. * (There is a knock at the door.) * Megaman: We need to talk! C and Asis's Version * (8-bit video game sounds are heard.) * Asis: You've died so many times already, and it's just the first level. * C''': Shut up! This time, I'm in the zone. Stay down, Koopas! (high-pitched voice) Whoo! (returns to normal voice) Hey, watch this. Yeah, this is how the pros... * '''Asis: Uh, that's not very good. * (Sad 8-bit music plays, showing that C has lost the game yet again.) * Asis: Told ya. This is lame. * (The stage restarts as Mario pulls out a phone from his pocket. The telephone rings.) * C''': Hello? * '''Mario (on telephone): Stop killing me! * C''': Who is this? * '''Mario: (clears throat) It's-a me, Mario! * C''': Wait! You don't mean... * '''Mario: Yeah. That's exactly what I mean. So listen. Next time I die, you die, because I'm tired of being hit by turtle shells, and being hit over the noggin, and worst of all, being schooled by flying fish! I mean, that's got to be freakin' impossible! * C''': Dig for the TV remote! (digs through couch cushions and pulls out a remote control) Found it! * '''Mario: I swear, if you were me, and I were you, I'd make your life a living...hey! * C''': Wow, glad that's over. * '''Asis: Well, I'm gonna go get a Capri-Sun from the fridge! (uneasy laugh) * C''': Well, I might not be able to play Wii, but I can still play Megaman 2 on the iPhone! (beating sounds) Aww, man, I fell in lava. * (There is a knock at the door.) * '''Megaman: We need to talk! Alternate Ending After the Flipnote became extremely popular, GUS uploaded an alternate ending of the Flipnote. More information is available at the Alternate Ending article. Trivia * In The Flipnote Movie, C and Asis receive a call from Mario, one of their favorite video game characters. Category:Flipnotes Category:GUS